the red devil vs the celestial artist
by inu okami wolf
Summary: another day for me, Luka, just another day on the kitchen I hope those guys enjoy of the cooking I, O hello mister Rred Devil, I guess that since you are a danger I'll have to beat you, but hurry up I don't have lot's of time (just a little fight scene, tell me you oppinion please, this is the first time I do something like this and I would greatly appreciate any kind of oppinion)


A woman on her mid-twenties walked across the streets of the academic City of Torifune, on her hands two bags full of groceries she had bought a few hours ago, since today her business a Restaurant was closed she had invited some friends to sample her new culinary delicatessen, the young chef continued her happy stroll, two marine blue eyes closed on happiness at her hum and a her short black straight hair was decorated with a ponytail that reached down her waist, on her clothing of choice a simple blue piece of clothing leaving her bosom hidden mostly thanks to a pink ribbon on her neck from this onwards clothing covering her stomach and sides leaving her armpits completely free, only covering with two blue sleeves on her elbows, above her body clothing a white decoration falling on the back making it appear as a short cape, the piece of blue clothing continues to her lower part as she doesn't wear pant or anything, the clothing tight to her most secret part keeping them hidden, on her legs a pair of long knee socks ending on two comfortable trainers without shoelaces.

The woman continued her happy walking across the streets, caring only about the delicious meal she tough she would make for her friends and most, loyal customers, since the first day of the classes they often came to eat or reunite on her restaurant when not speaking about missions, often also studying on the table among milkshakes or some refreshing treat when the heat was rising, the woman names Luka looked up to the sky, the sun was the sing that it wasn't too long for the time they decided to reunite so she should hurry, however what she didn't saw was a gigantic figure coming from the sky towards her, falling directly where she was or rather where she would have been, instead of the woman only a cloud of smoke rose from the spot, on the middle of it, the impressive figure of the red devil, the most dangerous member of sector seven, the man known as Iron Tager, or Man wasn't the best word to describe him his size, hair and red skin made him really appear as a devil, Iron Tager looked around, surely if he hadn't able to attack the woman the shockwave had to affect her however there was no sign of her presence near

"You sure are slow" said a cheerful voice above Tager, the woman Luka standing on a near building looking at him calmly "and from up here, tiny"

"I should have expected someone of your reputation would be hard to catch" said Tager adjusting his glasses "however I have to fulfill my mission, I hope you don't misunderstand this as something personal"

The woman first released a chuckle to later transform it into a crazy laugh, crazy on the sense that she was unable to hold back the volume "that was good, you think you can beat me "said the woman recovering her normal tone wiping out some tears "look I'm in a hurry so please, stand back, I don't have time to waste with the sector seven idiots"

"Then you`ll have to defeat me" said Tager

"Ok" said the woman "I'll try to be gentle"

Luka jumped of the building towards Tager, despite his impressive size a kick of the woman on his chest send the massive figure back leaving the trail of her strength on the ground, Tager prepared to counter attack only to receive a kick from the woman, who had raised her leg making them take an 180º angle launching Tager towards the ski falling on his back, despite her small size the woman showed on inhuman strength and agility being able to launch the famed red devil on a surprise attack with an expert kick to his chin

"Come on" said Luka on a martial position, her right leg flexed and the left one ready for any move "I hope you can handle some hits"

" **I have never seem movements like this, not even on Miss Litchi training** " tough the red devil taking his stance

"Be careful Tager" said a voice on the ear of the red devil, Kokonoe his superior and one of the leaders from sector seven "all we know is that she underwent special training under the teachings of the martial artist Potemkin, don't underestimate her"

"Roger" said Tager "it seems this is going to be harder than I thought"

"Come on "said Luka "I'm on a hurry so try to end this fast"

Luka rushed towards Tager only do deliver a punch, even though Tager blocked it he could feel the incredible strength on her fist, used for cooking or on martial movement she had learnt to use them fast and with precision before he was able to react the small size of Luka appeared on his stomach

"Punch of the azure dragon" screamed Luka before punching Tager charging alongside her punch, the figure of a golden dragon with red eyes appearing launching Tager against a near building cracking it on sheer strength, Luka took a deep breath standing on one leg as the figure of that dragon appeared above her, his red eyes glaring at Tager

"So this is the strength of the Lu-san school" said Tager on pain

"Not even quarter of it" said Luka relaxing her pose with her eyes closed

"But is not enough" said Tager trying to punch her

"Byakko wind cut" Luka started to head towards Tager, instead of directly attack him she used his massive fist as a platform standing above it with a single hand to later use her second had starting to spin, her legs extended to hit Tager over and over at great speed, after that she jumped down to land behind him her movements fast and deadly at the back his rival, kick and punched faster that the untrained eyes can see, the moment it ended was when she slashed trough the massive figure using her hands as a blade

"Enough?" asked Luka going away doing backflips a single hand used to stand on a show of power and technique

"The speed of the target seems to increase" said Tager "I'll have to end this battle with a single strike"

"Try it" said Luka "and stop me"

"King of Tager" said Tager only to find he failed "what?"

"Now" said Luka as there was a shield in front of her "your defense was lacking" said Unleashing a barrage ok kick all over of Tager body "

"Damage sustained" said Tager stunned

"Genbu, earth Shatter strike" said Luka releasing a punch on the stomach of Tager only to have him falling away as the earth started to push him away breaking the ground "and is not over" said Luka running under Tager to kick him on the face "Suzaku" said Luka as her toes ignited on fire adorned with two fiery wings on the side "rising burning flying kick" said Luka as she ascended kicking Tager over and over ending with a great kick launching him towards the ground as a meteorite with her toes regaining their normal form

"Dammit our records didn't prepare me for this" said Tager

"And now" said Luka showing her hair free of the headband which grew on the shape of a pair of circular chakras "prepare to test all my might" said throwing her weapons at Tager, he blocked them only to have them around his fist separating them and forcing him to take the attack head on

"now" said Luka as the forms of the four beast she named on her attacks appeared over Tager "great heavenly destruction" said as the four beast attacked Tager at great speed only to head all of them towards Luka who absorbed them gaining a golden Aura " golden dragon destruction "said Luka launching Tager to the air only to have him flying across the street appearing where he was going to stay, her final strike launched Tager towards the front knocking a building disappearing from sight far away from the city "owari" said Luka as she recovered her headbands.

"After that Luka merely stretched herself with a yawn, not much later the bags she was carrying came back as she picked them up at great speed looking a near watch to freeze "crap they are almost at the restaurant"

Luka made a desperate run to the restaurant entering through the back door leaving the bags, not much later she headed for the counter to see a great group of students head inside, a group with mixed students, beastkin, Noble normal people and a member of the old Ikaruga federation who survived the war

"Hey Luka" said a girl with short pink hair, her name Jess Minazuki a member of the Duodecim

"You look tired" said worried another girl with short blonde hair and two worried alive green eyes, her name Mana "is something wrong?"

"Nothing" said Luka "just something unexpected delayed me"

"Either way" said the only non-student a now member of the N.O.L, the black knight himself, Kagura Mutsuki "they told me great things about this restaurant so I expect lots of it"

"Just be careful" said a kaka among the group but no wearing the hood Nichole Trimell "some of the dishes are worse than Mana death meal"

"Hey" said Mana and Luka at the same time

"That was insulting" added Mana

"My food is not that bad" said Luka as Mana was taken aback with her mouth open in surprise

"That was mean" said Mana lowering her head as the whole group released a laugh

"Either way" said Luka "feel free to take a seat I'll bring you something new"

"Thanks" said a male the tales one of the crew and the sword on his back almost as tall as he was "we must discuss about the mission everyone"

"Hey" said Luka "what if I tag along?"

"Are you sure?" asked Mana

"It can be dangerous" said a squirrel beastkin, Mikoto Nanaya the brain of the estrange group

"Don't worry, I know some martial arts, but I count on you all" said Luka winking her eye on a playful manner

"Ok them; we'll warn you when we are heading out" said Jess "the more the merrier"

"Counting on you all guys" said Luka with a cheerful smile "now just wait for my delicious food"

Not much later the group just released a massive run out of the restaurant to search some place to run away, only Mana was inside mostly because she had been knocked out after taking one bite of the meal

"come on" said Luka "this ice Cream is not that co…" started Luka until a loud thump was heard and a metallic sound of a spoon, there were two more victims of the deadly one hit KO parfait


End file.
